


Get On Your Knees

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (on Steve's part), Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Stripping, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: “Anything?” Peggy says, toying with one of her curls. “Well then, Captain, if you wouldn’t mind stripping out of that uniform so I can get a good look?”or, Steve and Peggy's first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place the night Peggy catches and is angry with Steve for kissing Private Lorraine. inspiration for the title/my mental soundtrack is Nicki Minaj's song of the same name, because Steve Rogers/Chris Evans has a face made for sitting on

Peggy’s already wearing her nightgown, brushing her hair out and looking forward to a decent night’s sleep when she hears an almost-timid knock on her door.

“Agent Carter?” Oh, bloody hell. It’s Steve.

Peggy turns sharply and crosses the room to open the door. Steve is waiting outside, still in his dress uniform, looking as sheepish as the last time she’d seen him. 

“Yes?” she asks tightly.

He immediately averts his eyes, even though she’s covered. He’s so charmingly innocent sometimes, so inexperienced and shy with women, that she feels herself softening a bit. Then she remembers how she caught him necking with Private Lorraine and decides he’s not so innocent after all.

“I—I came to apologize for my behavior earlier,” Steve says, one hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, still not meeting her gaze. “But I didn’t realize it was so late already. I’ll just—go—”

“You’ll do nothing of the kind,” Peggy informs him. “Come inside so I don’t have the door open for every Tom, Dick, and Harry who comes along.”

Steve quickly steps inside and Peggy closes the door firmly behind him. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, and Peggy moves to sit on her bed, arms crossed.

“Well?”

Steve turns so he’s facing her, and makes direct eye contact for the first time. “I’m sorry about what you saw earlier. I—Lorraine just started talkin’ to me and then she kissed me and I didn’t know what to do. I’m not used to dames—ladies—doin’ that kind of thing. With me.”

“Mmm,” Peggy says, not quite ready to forgive him. For as angry as she was when she found him in an embrace with Private fucking Lorraine, what really burned her up was what he said afterward, and she wonders if he’ll apologize for that too.

Steve must be reading her mind because the next thing out of his mouth is, “And I’m sorry for accusing you of—making time—with Stark. I don’t know anything about it and it’s your choice which fellas you wanna be with anyway.”

Peggy studies him for a moment.

“You’re forgiven,” she says finally. “At any rate, I’m sorry I shot at you, even if you did have a magic shield to protect yourself.”

He allows the first hint of a smile to show. “So we’re square, then?”

“Yes. We’re ‘square,’” Peggy agrees.

There’s an awkward pause, and then Steve says “Well, I guess I’d better be getting back—”

“Wait a moment,” Peggy says. Something’s still bothering her. “May I ask you a question?”

Steve raises his eyebrows.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before today?” Peggy asks curiously. She’s rather sure of what the answer will be, and it’s confirmed when Steve immediately turns red.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Peggy says, rising from the bed, “do you mean to tell me that that— _woman_ —was your first ever kiss?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he admits, looking down at his feet. Peggy feels a streak of renewed irritation, which is placated again when he looks back up and adds: “But I always wanted it to be you.”

Peggy has never considered herself a jealous girl, but that was before she met Steve Rogers. Sweeping her gaze over him conjures up only one word: _mine_. He doesn’t belong to her any more than she belongs to him, but she has a feeling that she’ll soon been satisfying an itch that has bothered her for months.

Peggy approaches Steve slowly, like a cat toward its prey, and he peeks at her through his eyelashes. “This may be your lucky day after all, Captain Rogers. But I’m afraid you’ll have to earn it, first.”

“Earn it?”

“Yes, you see, I was _very_ hurt to see you with Private Lorraine like that and I’ll need you to make it up to me before I give you that kiss.”

“I’ll do anything you want,” he promises, blue eyes big and sincere.

“Anything?” Peggy says, toying with one of her curls. “Well then, Captain, if you wouldn’t mind stripping out of that uniform so I can get a good look?”

Steve freezes and the look of shock on his face makes Peggy nearly chuckle. She’s starting to wonder if she’s misjudged when he reaches up with slightly shaking fingers to undo his tie.

“Good, darling,” she encourages him, the endearment falling from her lips as if she’d been using it all her life.

The tie hits the floor, followed by Steve’s jacket. He’s slower to unbutton his shirt but Peggy notices a certain glint in his eyes, that Brooklyn-boy stubbornness that never backs down from a dare.

The shirt ends up on the pile too and then, with another glance at Peggy (who gives an approving nod), Steve shyly pulls his undershirt over his head and very nearly poses for her.

Peggy aches to touch him; she did so impulsively when he’d first emerged from the chamber looking like a Greek god in the flesh but since then she’s had to content herself with furtive looks. His nipples are peaked and he’s blushing again, red all the way down to his navel.

No. There will be plenty of time for her to touch him later. She settles back against the pillows and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Did I tell you to stop, Captain?”

“No, ma’am,” Steve says hoarsely, and kicks his shoes off. His hands are shaking again, just a bit, as he starts to undo his belt buckle, but judging by the bulge in his trousers Peggy is willing to bet that it’s from arousal, not fear.

Steve kicks off his shoes and gingerly steps out of his trousers, leaving them in a heap. He looks up at Peggy once more, meeting her eyes bashfully as he drops his shorts and stands before her, naked.

Peggy lets her breath out. Oh, he is _beautiful_. She takes her time, looking him up and down unashamedly. He’s hard, gloriously so, just from stripping for her; just from knowing that she’s looking at him and enjoying herself.

“ _Well_ ,” Peggy murmurs. “If this wasn’t worth the wait.” 

Steve huffs, embarrassed.

“Don’t be so modest, darling,” Peggy clucks. “You don’t know it? You’re perfect. Turn around for me?”

He blushes even harder but slowly turns, allowing her a view of his muscled back and thighs. Her eyes drop to his ass and stay there, and she doesn’t notice him looking over his shoulder at her until he says “Like what you see?”

“Oh, you know I do,” Peggy says, meeting his eyes and grinning predatorily. He’s starting to regain a little of his confidence, his smart mouth that she loves so much. She beckons to him. “Come here, Captain.”

Steve obeys immediately and she tilts her head up to him. She gazes at him for a moment before tugging him down for a kiss.

It’s _better_ than how she ever imagined it. Steve’s lips are soft and he is eager, making hot little noises against her mouth. Take that, Lorraine, Peggy thinks smugly, and wraps her arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him down on top of her on the bed.

Steve squeaks in surprise, putting one hand on the bed to brace himself. Peggy laughs at him.

“Oh, darling. We’re going to have so much fun.”

Lightning-quick, she rolls them both so that he ends up on his back and she is perched on top of him. Her nightgown has worked its way up past her knees, and Steve reaches out to run his big palms up her legs, her thighs, and then he blinks in surprise when he discovers she isn’t wearing panties.

“ _Peggy_ ,” he moans. “You’re killin’ me here.”

Peggy smirks. “You can touch me,” she informs him. “Don’t be shy.”

She takes his wrist and guides his hand to her folds, which are already wet. Steve’s eyes nearly roll back in his head.

“Like this,” she whispers. “Two fingers, but be gentle— _oh_.” This last is because Steve’s fingers bumped against her clit. “Yes, like that, more, _fuck_!”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “You like that?” he asks, and rubs the same spot again.

“Yes, _yes_!” Peggy gasps. “Oh, you’re so good, such a good boy, yes—!”

She breaks off with a strangled cry because Steve has abruptly withdrawn his fingers just as she’s about to reach her orgasm. She looks down at him, panting, cheeks flushed, to see that he looks very pleased with himself.

“Oh, you think you’re funny, do you?” Peggy asks, an idea forming. “Well, you’ve done it now. Hands above your head, and don’t move.”

He obeys, still smiling, although confusion shows when she climbs off of him and the bed, but she’s only gone for a moment and returns with his belt.

“Now,” she says, straddling him, “hold still, and tell me if anything hurts.”

Steve looks puzzled, but comprehension dawns as she loops his belt through the bars of the headboard and wraps it securely around his wrists.

Peggy sits back on his stomach to admire her handiwork. “Try it,” she tells him, and he dutifully tugs at the restraints. Peggy has no doubt that if he really wanted to, he could break out—he’s a _super soldier_ , for Christ’s sake—but judging by the haze of desire in his eyes, he’s not going anywhere.

“Am I being punished?” Steve asks, looking up at her with as much innocence as he can muster.

“Yes,” Peggy says stoutly. “And you should count yourself lucky that I’m feeling impatient tonight, or you’d be getting a spanking right now.”

She doesn’t miss the way Steve’s breath catches, and files that information away for a later time as she reaches over to get a condom from her nightstand drawer.

“Now,” she says. “I expect you to be very, very good. You may not come until I give you permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve breathes.

“And _tell_ me if you need me to stop. All right?”

He nods and she smiles. Now the fun really begins.

She slips her nightgown over her head and tosses it to the floor, and sits back to let him drink her in. 

His mouth drops open and he looks her up and down. He instinctively tries to reach for her but is prevented by the belt around his wrists holding him down.

Peggy laughs. “Remember, you promised to be good,” she warns him, before moving back, lifting herself up and over his cock, careful not to touch, ignoring his little noise of disappointment.

She sits back and carefully rolls the condom over his straining cock, purposefully letting her fingers tease the head and grope the shaft. He immediately gasps and bucks his hips up into her touch.

“Ready?” she asks him, and before he's even finished saying “ _Please_ ” she lifts herself up again and lowers herself onto his cock.

They both groan at the initial contact. He's big, for sure, and it's been a long time for her. But every bit feels _good_ —his thick cock inside her, her thighs on either side of his, the heady rush from knowing that this moment belongs to them and them alone. 

“ _Steve_ ,” she gasps. “Oh, darling, oh—you feel incredible.”

Steve is straining against the belt, making hot, broken little whimpers, and trying to thrust up into her. “ _Peggy_ ,” he moans, hips jerking unsteadily.

“Yes, sweetheart, yes, that’s it,” she encourages him breathlessly. He feels _amazing_. At the edge of her consciousness she notes her rising orgasm and welcomes it. She’s going to come on Captain America’s cock in her own bed in the middle of a goddamn war and she’s going to enjoy every single second.

In the aftermath, through the roaring in her ears, Peggy falls forward, blanketing herself over Steve’s heaving chest. His eyes are closed and his mouth is wet and open. And he is most definitely still hard.

“Good boy,” Peggy whispers in his ear, and he shudders as the praise washes over him. “Oh, you’ve done so well, darling. You did exactly as I asked. And now you get a reward.”

Steve’s eyelashes flutter and she knows he’s listening.

“I have been told,” Peggy continues, “that I am… particularly good, shall we say, with my mouth. Would you like to find out?”

His eyes are wide now and he stammers in protest. “Peggy, I… you don’t have to do that, I’d never ask you to—”

She silences him with a kiss, grinning into it. Her sweet, bashful boy.

“I know you would never ask me,” she says, “and that’s why I’m offering instead. Tell me truthfully—would you like it?”

“Yes,” Steve admits.

Peggy raises her eyebrows, and he quickly corrects himself. “Yes, ma’am, I’d like it… please.”

She smiles with her teeth. “Good boy,” she tells him again. “So polite and sweet, asking me to suck your cock.”

He’s blushing again, squirming under her, and she gives him another kiss before she lifts herself off of his cock. She disposes of the condom, slides her body back, and positions herself between Steve’s legs.

His erection is straining and deep red to the point of looking painful. Peggy takes pity on him, and immediately licks up one side of his shaft. Steve yelps in surprise and she nips at the inside of his right thigh in mild censure.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Peggy soothes him. “Just relax, darling.” And she promptly takes his cock fully in her mouth.

It’s been a long time since she’s done this, but she hasn’t forgotten her tricks. Within moments Steve is struggling against his restraints and begging her to let him come and swearing, and the familiar intoxicating feeling of power floods her senses. _She’s_ done this to him. She’s reduced him to a desperate, pleading mess and he is utterly at her mercy.

“Peggy, please, please, fuck, _please_ let me come—!”

She pulls off of him and says “Of course, sweetheart. Whenever you need to.”

Steve moans, and she gets her mouth on him again, working him with her tongue and her hands, light touches meant to drive him mad.

“I’m gonna come,” Steve gasps, hips twisting against the bed. “Peggy—Jesus Christ, Jesus fucking Christ, _Peggy_!”

He arches up and comes in her mouth; she swallows without hesitating, she’s touching herself again as she does, and her orgasm rises to meet his.

When Peggy finally opens her eyes again, she manages to sit up and survey her prize. Steve is limp, legs splayed apart, looking utterly exhausted and satisfied at the same time.

She reaches up to loosen the belt and tosses it over her shoulder without caring where it lands. She rubs gently at his wrists, tugs his arms down, and snuggles into his side.

“Wow,” Steve whispers, and Peggy suppresses a snort of laughter. “I take it that means you enjoyed yourself?”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve says, leaning over for a kiss. “You—you’re somethin’ else, Peggy,” he adds shyly.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Captain.”

They’re silent for a while, and Peggy thinks she can’t remember the last time she was this satisfied. Finally Steve stirs.

“I think I ought to get back to my quarters now,” he says reluctantly. “It wouldn’t be good if anyone saw me leaving here in the morning.”

“I suppose not,” Peggy sighs, and contents herself with watching him leave her bed and dress. He’s a sight, pupils still blown and hair mussed, neck flushed red.

“I don’t know who you expect to fool,” she comments, watching him try to straighten his tie in the mirror. “Anyone would know at once what you’ve been doing. I expect the Howlies will want to know all about it.”

Steve chokes, horrified. “Peggy—I’d never—I wouldn’t—”

Peggy laughs. “Oh, darling, I’m only teasing you. Come kiss me good night.”

He steps obediently back to the bedside and leans down. She takes his face in her hands and presses her lips to his. They linger for a moment, foreheads touching, until Steve reluctantly pulls away.

“Steve?” Peggy calls after him. He looks back questioningly.

“I expect you back here at the same time tomorrow night.”

She is rewarded first with a startled look, and then a satisfied smile.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this has been on my hard drive for so long


End file.
